Isabella Evans
About Isabella Anna Evans Isabella was born in Florence, Italy. She is the youngest of four children. Her parents decided to move to the states when she was just a toddler. They took some time moving around before they settled in Tucson, Arizona when she was 4. When she started preschool, she found out that she was in serious need of glasses. As the youngest of her siblings, she felt a little left out most of the time so she would sit at the computer and play games or take apart electronics to figure out how they worked. She also used these hobbies to block out her father's constant yelling. It was usually aimed at her mother or her oldest sister. When she was ten, her older sister, Caden, and father got into a fight. Her other brother, Christian, seemed to be the only one concerned that about what she was witnessing. As the altercation between her eldest sister and her father grew violent, Christian took her to her room. He sat her in her closet before grabbing headphones and putting them over her ears. She was too young to understand why Cadenece and her father were fighting. All she knew was when it ended her oldest sister had to leave and it affected her more than she thought it would. Mostly because after that, things became rough around the household. Kaitlyn, her other older sister, and Christian became even more distant. Isabella kept to herself and stayed out of her father's way. One evening when she was about thirteen, she heard arguing and crying coming from her parents room. She was unsure what it was about. The next morning, Christian was sitting at the table, something that they never did anymore. Her brother gave her the news, that Kaitlyn had run away. Even though, she shrugged it off, inside Isabella was devastated. Shad lost her oldest two sisters without even a goodbye. She felt abandoned and alone. Isabella turned to the internet to further alienate herself from her family. She found an online forum of hackers. She befriended one named “Condor” and he taught her what he could through the screen. She started using her skills to try and find her older sisters. Weeks before her fourteenth birthday, Isabella started to crave red meat. She found herself easily angered when she had never been before. A few days after her 14th birthday, she woke up and headed to the bathroom, it wasn’t until she got to the mirror and was looking at herself that she realized, that everything was clear without her glasses or contacts. She didn’t know how that was possible. She tried to wear her glasses but it made things blurry, so she changed her lenses to fake ones because she didn’t like drawing attention to herself. She kept the weird feeling to herself for a few months until one night, she was on her way home from a friends house and she was attacked by a vampire. All she could think was to run and that’s what she did. She slammed into her brother Christian before she got too far. He fought the vamp and killed it, like it was nothing. He took her home and explained everything to her. He contacted Caden and they both left home to go join the Bayou pack. Isabella tries not to depend on her older siblings for much of anything, as she still has a wall up from when they left her before. However, she loves to hack into anything her siblings are doing because it makes her feel a little more connected to them. Though, she spends time with them equally, she feels she’s closer to Christian than her sisters. 'Isabella's' Abilities/Skills Isabella's abilities include wolf morphing, night vision, telepathy, regenerative healing, enhanced senses, speed, and agility. During wolf morphing she turns into a multicolored wolf. The mixture of browns, orange, cream and black are all through out her coat. The colors change in no particular pattern from black to brown to cream. The fur on her belly chest are mix of orange and tan. Around her eyes, edges of her ears, paws, and on her chest are dark brown. Her snout starts off white before moving to a tan and brown that stop between her eyes and before turning black and cream. Her ears are a mixture of all the colors in her coat. She is still very new at being a werewolf and has trouble with when her changes occur. Extreme changes of her mood can cause her to start to change. Of course on the night of the full moon she must turn. Her telepathic abilities only include those who are members to the Auburn Pack. She can not read or communicate with anyone else via their mind. She is learning how to control all her abilities from her older sibilings. 'Isabella's' Strengths/Weaknesses She's still young so Isabella hasn't found out all her strengths yet. However, she is a novice hacker. She can hack cellphones, security cameras, and personal computers. She continues to training in her hacking skills to hopefully gain access to more devices. Isabella is also excellent at fixing most small machines. Silver is of course a huge weakness for Isabella, as she is a werewolf. Her emotional weakness would be her siblings. She would do anything to protect them, which is why she has trackers on all their phones. The Relationships Family: Cadence Evans (older sister), Kaitlyn Evans (older sister), and Christian Evans (older brother) Best Friends: OPEN Romantically Interested In: No one Romantically Involved With: No one Past Relationships: None Sexual Encounters: None Photos of Isabella izzybio3.jpg izzybio4.jpg izzybio5.jpg izzybio6.jpg izzybio7.jpg izzybio8.jpg izzybio9.jpg izzybio10.jpeg izzybio11.jpg Photos of Isabella & Friends ' Chrisisabella.png|'Christian Evans'|link=Christian Evans izzykaitlyn.png|'Kaitlyn Evans'|link=Kaitlyn Evans izzyavery.png|'Avery Collins'|link=Avery Collins izzycassie.png|'Cassandra Martin'|link=Cassandra Martin izzyevelyn.jpg|'Evelyn Foster'|link=Evelyn Foster Anthonyizzy.png|'Anthony Foster'|link=Anthony Foster izzyhaylee.jpg|'Haylee Kennedy'|link=Haylee Kennedy izzytristan.jpg|'Tristan Moore'|link=Tristan Moore Jonizzy.jpg|'Jonathan Flynn'|link=Jonathan Flynn '